Venturestein
Venturestein is an experiment created by Dr. Venture. He was initially a henchman for the monarch but after being killed by Brock Samson, he was resurrected into a undead zombie that had no verbal skills only being able to scream. However, in "Venture Libre" his intelligence increases and he is now a revolutionary leader attempting to find his own Abomi-Nation. History Previous Life Venturestein was a henchman of the Monarch's Fluttering Horde and referred to as "Texas" by henchman 21. He was introduced as a new recruit to the Monarch's henchman he is given a pep talk by 21 about how they'll be successful but this is rebuked by Henchman 24 who states that the new guys always end up dead. Texas then listens to the Monarch's boring speech before taking part in the failed raid on the Venture Compound and after trying to retreat he was killed by Brock Samson by snapping his neck. Birth of Venturestein His body was experimented by Dr. Venture as part of his plan of reviving the dead and using them for menial labor. "Texas" was successfully revived but after seeing his new face he immediately attacks Dr. Venture before being bashed to death, a second time, with a fire extinguisher by Brock Samson. Dr. Venture reanimated him again (this time restraining him and having to replace the top of his skull in the wake of his second death) and dubbed him "Venturestein". Afterward, Venturestein was placed in Hank Venture's learning bed to be educated on his new life purpose as a menial laborer. Once his learning was finished, Venturestein burst out of the bed and began searching for prostitutes - having fixated on the idea since hearing Dr. Orpheus mention the word offhandedly. He soon came into contact with The Groovy Gang, who trespassed into the compound, and killed their dog Groovy (and eventually making a shoe out from the dead dog). After The Groovy Gang were dispatched, Venturestein was compensated by a remorseful Brock Samson, who felt guilty for killing Venturestein as he believed that the former henchman was innocent, by taking him on a ride in search of prostitutes. He finally let's go of his fear against the body guard who promises to get him some good prostitutes causing venturestein to state "Brock good !!!" while accidentally breaking the top of the car off while chanting with his arms. A Zombie Revolutionary Venturestein along with many other zombies, instead of being purposed for labor, were eventually made into expendable soldiers by General Manhowers. During this time, Venturestein greatly improved in many ways as the amry taught him how to salute, make a bed, kill and greatly improved his diction (though not syntax). He and the zombie soldiers were sent to Puetra Bajia to infiltrate a worker's uprising, but their cover were blown and, per instruction, some of the zombies were self-destruct by implanted bombs. Venturestein disobeyed this order and saved a laborer, Jorge, the little boy (now adult) from the Venture educational video about the benefits of globalized menial labor. Jorge was very scared of being hugged by a zombie but soon got over it and taught Venturestein Marxist revolutionary thought, which inspired him to leave the army and head to the jungle to form his own revolutionary army and establish a nation for mistreated test subjects created through evil super-science known as "Abomi-Nation" where they are ruly free. Venturestein and his revolutionary army consisting of the surviving zombies began a march through the jungles of South America, attacking secret laboratories run by evil scientists, and liberating and recruiting the test subjects into his army. Venturestein's army now consisting of zombies and animal humanoids set up base in an abandoned MesoAmerican temple and continued their actions of freeing their brethern. Reunion With "Father" Venturestein's actions soon caught the attention of General Manhowers, who called Dr. Venture to retrieve, or destroying, the rogue Venturestein. Dr. Venture, Sergeant Hatred, and Hank traveled to Puetra Bajia by the X-1, but were intercepted by one of Venturestein's companions, a Pteranodon. Dr. Venture and Hatred were captured, and Hank escaped. The Pteranodon was killed, causing Venturestein's comrades to demand revenge on Dr. Venture and Hatred but Venturestein refused to harm them and tried to convince Dr. Venture to convincing the evil scientific community to stop their experimentation. Dr. Venture in turn tries to convince Venturestein to return with him after hearing Venturestein's account of his life since joining the military, but was caught in the act of attempting to blow up Venturestein with an army-supply tablet. Venturestein imprisoned Dr. Venture and Hatred, but still refused to kill them due to valueing them as a family and knowing venture is better than other scientists. Broadcasting his message Realizing Dr. Venture no longer of any help, Venturestein upon realizing the J-pad had internet decided to use the tablet to transmit a message to the world that the "abominations" created through evil super-science should rise up against their masters and join his "Abomi-Nation" - the U.R.G.H.: United Regressed Grotesque Humanity where they would be accepted and make a home for themselves with their brethern . However, this causes further internal conflict in Venturestein's organization, who believed that because they have no infrastructure the massive influx of immigrants could not be supported, and opposed Venturestein's leniency with Dr. Venture wanting revenge for the Pteranodon killed earlier. Most concerning was the fact that Hank, who, after eating a massive amount of coffee beans, has deliriously modeled himself after Batman, had been surprisingly successful in attacking Venturestein's army while out on patrol. Venturestein's army soon rebelled and made a promise to killing Dr. Venture and Hatred, only to be defeated by Hank. Venturestein caught hank trying to get the keys to the cell and putting on his batman mask he allowed Hank to free the human prisoners by giving him the keys to the cell showing his devotion and love to his creator. Much later, Venturestein stopped his comrades from killing the Ventures and Hatred at a beach and was rejoiced to seeing several boatloads of other abominations who have answered Venturestein's call. Simultaneously, H.E.L.P.E.R. and Marsha Backwood, a congresswoman who has come to negotiate for Doc's release in a political ploy, arrived on the scene. Backwood accidentally blows herself up with the tablet, but Dr. Venture brings her back as a Venturestein. This appears to aid Venturestein's cause considerably as Backwood is then seen testifying on the "Abomi-Nation's" behalf to the United Nations. Personality Not much is known about venturestein's original personality as he never had any lines until he is revived. After his first revival Venturestein was hostile as he immediately attacked dr.venture upon seeing his new zombie face. Upon his second revival he is not very intelligent as he was only able to blurt a few words such as "Father, Prostitoos, Batman, etc" He was very scared upon seeing the man that killed him and stated "Brock bad" but at the end of the episode brock having felt guilt over killing venturestein had arranged some time for the two find prostitutes causing venturestein to get over his fea and proclaimed "Brock Good !!!". After his time in the army Venturestein became more intelligent gaining higher speech, learning how to salute and kill. It was shown that Vnturestein was deeply affected by the miltary orders to committ suicide if discovered by factory workers in South America as he saw many of his fellow zombie's die and could not go through with the order. Upon meeting and saving Jorge (a former factory worker), venturestein was taught the tactics of Guerilla Warfare and this inspired him to leave the army and head to the Jungle and free all mistreated science experimentations in hopes of creating their very own society. As leader of his own army venturestein was very serious about his crusade in building what he called an "Abomi-Nation" and he showed no mercy to the scientists hurting his brethern and wanted his people to be allowed to live in peace in a place they made their home. Venturestein was very loyal to his people going as far broadcasting a message across the world and offering positions in his army to the science victims and referring to them as comrades and expressing concern when learning one of them had died. Venturestein is also very loyal to his "family" as he did not hesitate to refer to Dr. Venture as "father"and apologize for accidentally strangling him. His love for the scientist was shown when he refused to kill him despite one of his comrades dying and his army rebelling against his command. He also showed his compassion to Hank (or the bat at the time) by putting on his old batman mask and giving him a key to Venture and Hatred's cell. Category:Venture Family Category:Characters Category:Male Characters